


RA Check.

by pixcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, College AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixcat/pseuds/pixcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang and Blake had a certain kind of sleepover. Blake wakes up to a relaxing scene the next morning just to realize her RA is about to knock on her door for room inspections. Yang takes it as an opportunity to mess with Blake, because who likes putting clothes on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	RA Check.

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory "I don't own RWBY, Roosterteeth does!" note. Are those obligatory? Who knows. I don't. But woo second published fic, and the first RWBY fic I finished! I love college au.

A sigh that would’ve been offensive to who Blake had been before she met Yang rumbled out of her throat. One of Yang’s arms was wrapped around Blake’s shoulders, hugging her close to her warmth, the other laid across the top of the blanket. Blake shifted so her own arm was wrapped more snugly across Yang’s toned stomach.

Blake learned to take advantage of Yang’s semblance early on when they were first friends. She had never taken it for granted and always did something to show Yang how thankful she was for all the times she’d share her warmth. When they did start dating, and doing things people often did with romantic partners, Blake quickly learned that the benefits of Yang’s semblance were extra nice when neither of them had clothes on.

Feeling very blissful, Blake breathed in the silence of her room. She watched the blanket rise and fall from the quiet breathing of the slumbering brawler underneath her. Even now, after all the months they’d been together as partners and as girlfriends, few things made Blake feel as peaceful as being next to Yang sleeping. Blake had decided it was because of the contrast between Yang’s astronomically-sized personality and her quiet, barely-noticeable, slightly-whistling snores. And the way that, in some light, Yang’s breath would swirl the dust motes around, making them look like the trails of smoke her semblance would sometimes produce.

All feelings of bliss and calm shattered and crumbled away when Blake remembered what was causing the slightly-above-average hubbub in the other dorms: room inspections. Blake had signed up for the 10:45 slot. Looking at the clock resting on the small table on the other side of the twin bed was scaring her more than the first time Team RWBY had had a sleepover at the Schnee mansion.

Afraid as she was, she forced herself to drag her eyes from the so very pleasant view of Yang to the neon green numbers a few feet away. They were extra despicable that day as they beamed 10:28 straight through her retinas into her brain’s panic center.

Blake immediately started shaking Yang awake. “Yang,” she said into the sleeping girl’s ear. Her snoring cut off and her mouth shut, but she didn’t wake up. “YANG.”

It took a whole, painstaking minute for Blake to get Yang up, but she knew succeeded once Yang turned onto her side away from Blake.

“Whaaaat?” Yang buried her face in the pillow and let out some cross between a moan and a yawn.

“My RA is going to be here for a safety inspection in,” Blake darted her eyes from Yang’s to the clock and back again, replying in as flat a tone as possible, “exactly fifteen minutes. Neither of us have clothes on. Your bra is… over there.”

Yang’s bra was, indeed, hanging on the lamp in the corner of Blake’s dorm.

There was a moment of silence before Yang rolled over to face Blake. Her eyes were wide for just the right amount of time to throw Blake off enough so she softened her own amber glare and stroked her hand on Yang’s cheek. Yang’s features turned mischievous before it even registered in Blake’s sleep- and fear-addled brain that this was not a situation Yang would ever, in any universe, be afraid of or feel any sort of guilt about. The girl had almost no shame. Of course, that wasn’t a bad thing. It was one of the many things about Yang that Blake would sometimes find herself smiling about throughout her day.

But until they were presentable, and preferably once their couple of toys were not still framing either side of the glaring alarm clock on the bedside table, Blake was determined that there would be no random smiles flitting across her lips.

“Don’t… give me that look,” Blake’s voice was low and her eyes narrowed.

“What look, Blakey-wakey? I have no idea what you’re worried about. No idea at all.”

“Just put some clothes--”

“I’m sure your RA wouldn’t mind, I mean, everyone’s seen naked people before. I mean, a good handful of people on this campus have seen this person naked before…”

Blake scoffed and flicked Yang’s collarbone. “Please, Yang, I’m begging you. We can do whatever we want after it’s over. It’ll take like ten minutes.”

Not that she’d admit it within the next few minutes or hours, Blake was just a bit turned on by Yang’s ability to pout and smirk at the same time without detracting from either emotion. Unwilling to let Yang onto this fact - but aware she likely knew anyway - Blake shook her head, tugging her lips into a straight line.

“This is not the time for you to hang around just to embarrass me, Yang,” she put as much effort into her monotone drawl as she could without making it sound too forced. Blake didn’t even know what would happen if her dear girlfriend didn’t put clothes on, but she wasn’t in the mood to find out. That being said, it was nearly impossible to stay mad at Yang, especially in their current predicament.

“You mean it’s not okay for me to let everything yang out and about” she unleashed a single sharp cackle and slapped her hand on the comforter with a muted thwump.

“Yang Xiao Long.”

“Look at you, I love it when you get all feisty!” Yang pushed herself up so her face was inches from Blake’s. “I also love it when you say my name. Do it again.”

Blake cursed internally for allowing herself to get sucked into the glimmer of Yang’s lavender eyes.

“Yang,” she paused to press her lips against Yang’s between each word, “Xiao. Long.”

Yang hummed smugly and took Blake’s lip between her teeth ever so gently. Blake gave her one last kiss and snapped away.

“Get dressed or no sex or sleepovers for a week.”

The mix of mischief and cockiness tainted with a touch of morning fog rushed out of Yang’s face. It was replaced with barely a moment of smug appreciation of her partner’s body, a start of realization, then finally concern. She watched Blake walk around the bed to put their small collection of toys into their designated box, which she slid underneath the bed. 

“You wouldn’t!”

Blake locked eyes with the girl and gave a single nod of her head, trying her absolute best to keep herself from smiling at the thought of Yang trying to make it a week without their usual contact. She was willing to try almost anything to get Yang to understand the importance of putting clothes on in the next few minutes.

Leaning down, Blake closed her eyes as she kissed Yang again. She reached a hand forward to cup the girl’s jaw, trailing it backward to twirl a small piece of silky blonde hair between her fingertips. Just as she felt Yang sigh into their kiss, she pulled her hand and lips away and started picking up the articles of clothing that Yang had left in a trail from the door. Yang sat perched on the bed smiling at how hard Blake was trying to be serious about the situation.

“Hey hot stuff, throw it my way.”

Blake felt herself relax and a smile finally break her stoic facade. No semi-public nudity for her favorite exhibitionist today.

Even though she did get dressed, Yang took her sweet time doing so. Blake threw on sweatpants and a hoodie, then sat at the foot of the bed as Yang laid out and straightened her shirt with meticulous concentration prior to tugging it on over the bra she insisted Blake put on for her.

“What? It’s only fair you put it back where you found it,” Yang had said.

Blake glared at the clock and 11:44 glared back next to Yang’s hip as she tugged her shorts on.

The inspection was fine. Sam, the RA, and Blake were friends and spent more time chatting than doing any inspecting. Yang had positioned herself behind Sam and would stare at Blake and slowly start to tug various articles of clothing away from where they were supposed to be. If she noticed Sam start to move to include her in the conversation, she’d flick them back in a swift movement. At one point, her shirt was showing just enough underboob to make Blake’s cheeks blush with a hint of rose.

That was when Sam took her leave, saying she had to move onto the next room. She threw an extra peppy “toodles!” over her shoulder before she strolled out. Yang and Blake never decided if they thought Sam had their antics that morning figured out or not. Sam was a cool RA who encouraged responsibly deviant behavior.

“Well, she’s adorable as ever,” Yang grinned as the door closed. “But so am I, so come back over here, commando queen.”

 

 


End file.
